Characters
These are the characters that are available in Sailor Moon Drops. Each character has five levels. They unlock a Special Move whenever they reach Level 2, which is upgraded once they reach Level 5. Additional poses can be unlocked by leveling up as well. There are currently characters in Sailor Moon Drops, with of them being playable within the game. Characters Playable Characters Dark Kingdom Sailor Moon.png|Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury.png|Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars.png|Sailor Mars Sailor Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus.png|Sailor Venus Black Moon Sailor Moon (Crystal Star).png|Sailor Moon (Crystal Star) Chibi-Usa.png|Chibi-Usa Sailor Pluto.png|Sailor Pluto Death Busters Sailor Moon (Cosmic Heart).png|Sailor Moon (Cosmic Heart) Haruka Tenou (School Uniform).png|Haruka Tenou (School Uniform) Michiru Kaioh (School Uniform).png|Michiru Kaioh (School Uniform) Dead Moon Chibi-Usa (School Uniform).png|Chibi-Usa (School Uniform) Helios.png|Helios Sailor Stars Yaten (Idol).png|Yaten (Idol) Event Exclusive (JV/EV) Usagi Tsukino (School Uniform).png|Usagi Tsukino (School Uniform) Ami Mizuno (School Uniform).png|Ami Mizuno (School Uniform) Rei Hino (School Uniform).png|Rei Hino (School Uniform) Makoto Kino (School Uniform).png|Makoto Kino (School Uniform) Minako Aino (School Uniform).png|Minako Aino (School Uniform) Princess Serenity.png|Princess Serenity Ami Mizuno (Dress).png|Ami Mizuno (Dress) Makoto Kino (Apron).png|Makoto Kino (Apron) Haruka Tenou (Vampire).png|Haruka Tenou (Vampire) Michiru Kaioh (Witch).png|Michiru Kaioh (Witch) Sailor V.png|Sailor V Usagi Tsukino (Santa).png|Usagi Tsukino (Santa) Chibi-Usa (Santa).png|Chibi-Usa (Santa) Luna (Princess Kaguya's Lover).png|Luna (Princess Kaguya's Lover) Super Sailor Moon.png|Super Sailor Moon Sailor Neptune.png|Sailor Neptune Sailor Uranus.png|Sailor Uranus Haruka Tenou (Racing Gear).png|Haruka Tenou (Racing Gear) Michiru Kaioh (Middle School Uniform).png|Michiru Kaioh (Middle School Uniform) Neo-Queen Serenity.png|Neo-Queen Serenity Rei Hino (Shrine Maiden).png|Rei Hino (Shrine Maiden) Princess Serenity (Manga).png|Princess Serenity (Manga) Usagi (Easter).png|Usagi (Easter) Naru Osaka.png|Naru Osaka Haruka (Hakama).png|Haruka (Hakama) Sailor Saturn.png|Sailor Saturn Small Lady.png|Small Lady Tuxedo Mask (playable).png|Tuxedo Mask Seiya Kou (School Uniform).png|Seiya Kou (School Uniform) Taiki Kou (School Uniform).png|Taiki Kou (School Uniform) Yaten Kou (School Uniform).png|Yaten Kou (School Uniform) Sailor Chibi Moon.png|Sailor Chibi Moon Black Lady (playable).png|Black Lady Usagi (Witch).png|Usagi (Witch) Hotaru (Witch).png|Hotaru (Witch) Super Sailor Mercury.png|Super Sailor Mercury Endymion.png|Endymion Hotaru (Santa).png|Hotaru (Santa) Mamoru Chiba (Christmas).png|Mamoru Chiba (Christmas) Super Sailor Moon (Crisis Moon).png|Super Sailor Moon (Crisis Moon) Event Exclusive (JV) Motoki Furuhata.png|Motoki Furuhata Michiru (Furisode).png|Michiru (Furisode) Sailor Star Maker.png|Sailor Star Maker Usagi (Wedding).png|Usagi (Wedding) Super Sailor Mars.png|Super Sailor Mars Super Sailor Pluto.png|Super Sailor Pluto Super Sailor Chibi Moon.png|Super Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Moon (Kanzenban 1).png|[[Sailor Moon (Kanzenban 1)|Sailor Moon (Kanzenban #1)]] Super Sailor Jupiter.png|Super Sailor Jupiter Super Sailor Venus.png|Super Sailor Venus Prince Dimande (playable).png|Prince Dimande Ami (Santa).png|Ami (Santa) Rei (Santa).png|Rei (Santa) Makoto (Santa).png|Makoto (Santa) Minako (Santa).png|Minako (Santa) Usagi (Furisode).png|Usagi (Furisode) Non-playable Characters Dark Kingdom Luna.png|Luna Artemis.png|Artemis Queen Beryl.png|Queen Beryl Jadeite.png|Jadeite Nephrite.png|Nephrite Zoisite.png|Zoisite Kunzite.png|Kunzite Black Moon Usagi (Crystal Star).png|Usagi (Crystal Star) Koan.png|Koan Berthier.png|Berthier Calaveras.png|Calaveras Petz.png|Petz Rubeus.png|Rubeus Esmeraude.png|Esmeraude Saphir.png|Saphir Prince Dimande (cutscene).png|Prince Dimande Black Lady (cutscene).png|Black Lady Wiseman.png|Wiseman Death Busters Usagi (Cosmic Heart).png|Usagi (Cosmic Heart) Hotaru Tomoe.png|Hotaru Tomoe Professor Tomoe.png|Professor Tomoe Mistress 9.png|Mistress 9 Pharaoh 90.png|Pharaoh 90 Dead Moon Usagi (High School).png|Usagi (High School) Ami (High School).png|Ami (High School) Rei (High School).png|Rei (High School) Makoto (High School).png|Makoto (High School) Minako (High School).png|Minako (High School) Usagi (Crisis Moon).png|Usagi (Crisis Moon) Chibi-Usa (S).png|Chibi-Usa (S) Pegasus.png|Pegasus Diana.png|Diana Zirconia.png|Zirconia Queen Nehelenia.png|Queen Nehelenia Nehelenia (Old).png|Nehelenia (Old) Sailor Stars Sailor Galaxia.png|Sailor Galaxia Other Himeko.png|Himeko Kakeru.png|Kakeru Princess Snow Kaguya.png|Princess Snow Kaguya Category:Lists